


Overwatch Bar and Grill: Re-Booked

by KottaKitty



Series: Overwatch Bar and Grill [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (jack-reyes-mercy all have very small parts in this), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Waiter AU, mccree is tired™, one dickhead of a customer, restaurant AU, small mention of a panic attack, very smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: Jesse McCree is the head waiter at Overwatch Bar and Grill, he's worked there as long as the landlords and knows the place like the back of his hand. But even the best can have off days.





	Overwatch Bar and Grill: Re-Booked

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part one of this AU before continuing! They kind of fit together :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9794738
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people who read and showed their support for the first installment of this little AU, your comments meant a lot to me and brought a huge smile to my face!
> 
> The original fic was supposed to be a stand alone but here we are with a part two- I'm sure I could make a part three if enough people wanted it too ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Overwatch Bar and Grill: Re-Booked

Hanzo was like a missing part of a puzzle for the Overwatch Bar and Grill. Once he’d got the hang of the bare necessities of working there, everything else had come naturally to him.The bar was running better than ever, they really were a team.

Jesse often jokes that Hanzo is not only a man after his own heart but and man after his own job too.

Working at this restaurant is stressful to say the least, but there are times when its oddly peaceful. Almost like its another world entirely. This was one of those times.

A Tuesday lunch time, only four tables booked in. Two waiters working out front and Two chefs in the kitchen. Both serving customers and prepping for that evenings service. The evenings service was a lot busier but it wasn't going to get the better of the staff, they were ready for anything. Angela, and the landlords Jack and Reyes were also working tonight. So, if for some reason a cog was thrown in to the works of the well oiled Overwatch machine, things would be fixed back and running within a matter of seconds.

Hanzo Folded napkins in to neat diamond shapes. One of these is placed on to each place setting to make the restaurant look fancier. Jesse stood next to him writing up a list of liqueurs and bar snacks that needed to be re-stocked.

They work in a comfortable silence for the most part, every now and again Jesse would sing a long to the music playing softly in the back ground. His low drawl often added to the song and made it sound utterly soothing- at least to Hanzo’s ear.

After a little while Jesse finishes his list and pins it on the staffs notice board. He comes back holding the Shift sheet for this evening. “Hey Hanzo, you’re back in tonight.”

“I am.” Hanzo replied matter-of-factly.

“Is this your first split shift? I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of workin’ with you twice in one day before.” 

“It is- It seems as though it will be tiring, I’m not looking forward to tonight.” Hanzo looks out to the restaurant and sighs “This is the calm before the storm almost.”

Jesse smiles lopsided and throws an arm around Hanzos shoulder and pulling him close “Naw, it wont be all bad. I do like 3 splits a week. They can be deadly, but only if you let them be. An’ I know you ain’t the sort ta be pushed around.”

Hanzo’s features soften. No one can give a little pep talk quite like McCree can. “You know me well.”

“Not as well as I’d like.” Jesse winks and Hanzo lightly shoves the other away in dismay at his (honestly predicable) joke. 

“We are at work.” Hanzo scolds, but there is really no venom in his words.

“Aw darlin’, always followin’ the rules. Shoot…” Jesse over-acts his sadness, then smiles cheekily and goes to pin the shift sheet back onto the notice bored. He comes back and starts folding the last of the napkins with Hanzo. “Honestly, the worst thin’ ‘bout bein’ on a split shift is the sense if déjà vu you get when you come back for the dinner rush.” 

Hanzo openly laughs at what McCree has just said. 

“What? Whats so funny? Jesse interrogates “I got somethin’ in my teeth or somethin’? Huh? You hardly ever actually laugh so it must be big whatever it is.” Jesse pouts, feeling slightly self conscious.

“It is nothing Jesse. I was just surprised- that is all.”

“Surprised? What you got to be surprised‘bout?”

“Just well,” Hanzo snickers “-that you know the term ‘déjà vu’ french was the last thing I expected to hear from you.”

Once again Jesse, ever the drama queen, completely overacts “Hey! I ain’t all saw dust up here I’ll have you know!” He taps his head “I know loads of foreign words and terms actually. I’m a man of the people- you meet more diverse people comin’ in an out of a bar than you do anywhere else and also-”

“Then If you are the expert.” Hanzo cuts him off “Name another French word.” He smiles wickedly at the challenge.

Jesse freezes and straightens himself up, quite obviously thinking really hard. “Easy-peasy.” He starts, then hesitates a moment before stating confidently “Croissant.”

“That’s a food Jesse.”

“Still a French word.”

“It doesn't count”

“Does so”

“It does not”

“Does so”

“I’m not arguing this Jesse; pick a better word.”

“Wish I’d put money on this now, cause I’d’ve won. Croissant counts.” a real shit-eating smile is plastered across Jesse’s face from ear to ear.

“But that's just the name of a food!” Hanzo exclaims.

Before this little spat can go on any longer Jesse gently kisses Hanzo’s cheek, “I’ll do you one better then. A full sentence. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” he then wanders off smugly to clear some tables.

Hanzo finishes his folding while stewing over how stupid his boyfriend is, and muttering about the PDA code at work.

…

Only a few hours later the dinner service for the evening was in full swing. There wasn’t an empty table in sight and the bar out front with chock-a-block as well. 

Great for business- bad for the stress levels of the staff. 

Despite just how busy the place was the team of staff tonight were keeping up with everything that was going on. Angela often joked on shifts like this that they keep up with it all so well because ‘Heroes never die.”.

McCree had just been given the O.K to go home despite the restaurant still being busy- but he had been there since twelve o'clock and it was now eight in the evening. Hanzo had a break between shifts, going home at four and coming back in at seven so he was going to be there for the long hall.

Of course though, Jesse being the Romantic he is, he didn’t go home after working the eight hours. He stayed at the bar and ordered his usual (a double Bourbon on ice) and would wait for Hanzo to be done with his shift so they could go back to his house together. Hanzo wished the other man wouldn't do this as he really should take this time to rest at home, but it was sweet of him. Hanzo hadn't felt a warmth of love like this before in his past relationships- not that there were many to compare it too.

..

Jesse was just enjoying his drink at the bar and watching his friends/colleagues work away, it was oddly soothing being on the other side of the bar away from the pressures of representing the restaurant. Everything ran smoothly for quite some time, but eventually Jesse couldn’t help but over hear one particularly rowdy customer on a table behind him.

“What are the staff even doing here? Not serving us apparently.” This mystery man ranted at the other people on his table.

“Its not been that long.” one of the others tried to cool him down.

“Well-” he began “It took them ten whole minuets to bring over our drinks- ten! If it takes that long to pour liquids here how long do you think it will take them to actually cook something?”

McCree was about to turn around and say something passive aggressive yet polite to the man to get him to pipe down when he noticed Jack approaching the table, their three meals meticulously balanced on his hands and arm. So Jesse said nothing, cant complain about waiting for the food if its here.

That was the issue solved.

For around 5 minuets.

Before the grumpy man was back at it again with the unjustified complaints.

“It said sliced chicken breast on the menu, now I don’t know what you classify as ‘sliced’ but to me the slices should be much thinner than they are- these aren't slices these are chunks!”

Was that man actually complaining about the thickness of his chicken? For real? McCree felt he was in some kind of parallel dimension where being an ass was completely normal behavior or something. Jesse shook his head and drank the last of his Bourbon that he’d been sipping at across the evening. He stood from his chair and went over to the table. “Is there an issue with yer food sir?”

Think of the most generic self entitled man with anger issues you can- this is that man you just thought of. It seemed as though nothing but complaining and getting money taken off his bill could make him happy. McCree wasn’t about to let this man get the satisfaction of that for an unjust reason. “Yes there is an issue actually. On the menu it states that this meal is complied of chicken ‘slices’, the key ford being ‘slices’. This is cut so thickly- on what planet would this be a ‘slice’?

McCree felt his eye twitch- He didn’t know how thick a chicken slice was, and he sure as shit didn’t care. There was one thing he did know though, “Correct me if I’m wrong- but there are these things called ‘knifes’ you can use ta cut the food with to make it smaller, even in ta slices if that’s what floats yur boat.” Jesse stated calmly, perhaps it was a bad move to be sarcastic but he couldn’t believe what this man was complaining about.

“Is that supposed to be funny? I want the meal to be as written on the menu, and if your so called restaurant cant supply that then I think I should get some money off the bill. God knows we’ll need it for the prices you're charging for this sub-par service and food.” the man practically spat. It was clear the people on the table with him were really embarrassed, and also that this was a common occurrence for them.

Jesse cleared his throat “Havin’ known this establishment for a couple a years now sir, I can assure you that the service and food is not sub-par at all, and if your tryin’ to complain ‘bout how food is cut just to get money off the bill you're really graspin’ at loose ends there buddy.” He glared at the man “There is nothing wrong with the food.” usually Jesse would subscribe to ‘the customer is always right’ but not today, not with this guy. Something about him rubbed McCree the wrong way.

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed “What would you know about good food? You look as though you’ve never been anywhere classier than a McDonalds- you smell like cheep whiskey and to top it all off you're putting on some fake cowboy accent? How, may I ask did you ever get the job here? Did the owners take pity on some street rat? Because that's the only logical answer I can possibly fathom-” He lent forward. Eyes shooting daggers at McCree who just stood there with a neutral expression “-These owners must not be very good judges of character to let someone like you in. Then again I guess it just shows the low standards of this place.”

It was taking everything McCree had not to grab the back of this guys head and shove it in to his ‘chunky’ sliced chicken meal- but he couldn’t cause a scene, not now. “You listen here-” he started in his defense but then, the man cut Jesse off with the phrase that everyone who works in the service industry has heard at least once.

“I want to speak to your manager.”

McCree stared him dead in the eyes “By all means.” he growled back.

..

Jesse found Reyes cleaning glasses around the back of the bar and explained the situation- he left out the part about calling Jesse a street rat though, that had really struck a cord within him for some reason.

Reyes sighed “There’s always one isn't there- cant he cut the food himself?”

“That’s what I said!” McCree exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll go grab Jack, dealing with assholes is more his sort of thing, if it were down to me I think I’d knock him out and throw him out.” he chuckled lowly.

“I’ll keep cleanin’ glasses here for ya, don’t want you guys fallin’ behind.” Truth be told he didn’t really want to go back to sitting out round the front of the bar where that man was, stuff like this never really affected him but there was something so judgmental about how he looked at Jesse and it really had knocked him off his usual composure.

“If you say so kid- but I’m not paying you for it, you're already clocked out.” Reyes stated with a shrug and went to find Jack.

Jesse cleaned glasses and set some new ones to wash but something wasn’t right, his hands were trembling, and everything felt too loud and the low lights of the pub suddenly seemed painfully bright.

He lost track of what was going on around him- only to be brought out of this odd state by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. He was met with the concerned eyes of one Hanzo Shimada.

“Jesse, are you alright? You’ve been polishing that same wine glass for the last five minuets…”

“Have I? Jus’ want to make sure it’s good an’ sparklin’ y’know” Jesse replied bit too quickly and put the glass on the counter with so much force that the fragile glass had shattered. “Shit! Shit, aw shit.”Jesse cursed repeatedly as he looked at the mess he’d just made and then at his now bleeding hand.

Jesse started trying to clean up the broken pieces of glass but Hanzo stopped him “Lets sort your hand out first yes? I will clean the glass in a moment. Come on.” and with that Hanzo walked with him briskly to the bathroom. One of the almost endless list of things Jesse loved about Hanzo was how he solved problems working from the biggest issue to the smallest with absolute ease (apart from that one time on his first day at the restaurant).

Hanzo turned the cold tap on for Jesse to run his cut hand under “Hold it under there till I get back.” he commanded flatly- not in a rude way, that was just how he spoke a lot of the time.

Jesse watched the mix of his blood and water run down the drain with a deep frown set across his face. Just what had come over him? He was annoyed with himself, annoyed that some grumpy man had gotten to him when the opinion of someone like that shouldn't matter in the slightest.

He let out a shaky breath and pinched the space between his eyes, what an idiot, lord knows what Hanzo think of him right now, making all these extra jobs for him, some boyfriend he was.

Hanzo returned shortly with some bandages and disinfectant. In silence Hanzo took Jesse’s hand, checked for any shards of glass that may have got stuck in the wound, once he’d given it the all clear he dabbed the cut lightly with some of the disinfectant on a piece of tissue then wrapped it neat and tight with the bandage. 

Jesse mumbled a small thanks. 

Hanzo nodded in recognition.

“You best get back to work then, cant have me holdin’ yall up out there- its busy.” Jesse faked his usual cool smile. #

Hanzo could see right through it.

“What happened to get you in this state?” he asked bluntly as he straightened the collar of McCrees shirt “One minuet I see you at the bar being your usual self, then the next time I see you- you're not the usual charming fool I know and love.” 

“It’s jus’ what this customer was sayin’ ‘bout me I guess…” Jesse’s Hands move to gently rest his on the others hips “I never let stuff like that get to me, heck, normally I can jus’ sock em’ one an’ they wouldn't have enough teeth left ta be able to say stuff like that about me.”

“Which customer would this be?” Hanzo said slyly “I’m sure I have some contacts from my last line of work that could ‘take care’ of this issue.”

Jesse honestly couldn’t tell if Hanzo was joking or not. It made him even more attractive honestly.

“Shucks you’d do that for lil ol’ me?” Jesse cooed, getting his spring back.

“For you? Anything.” the look in Hanzo’s eyes was so serious, it was clear he meant it.

“To the moon and back.” Jesse carried on, he’d never meant anything more before in his life. 

They lent in slowly, and shared a tender and drawn out kiss. Savoring this moment together. A moment of reassurance. A moment of warmth. A moment of love.

The pair separated after a moment and locked eyes, smiling fondly at one an other.

“I always thought you didn’t like PDA in the work place” Jesse grinned teasingly.

“This is not the workplace, this is the bathroom Jesse. If you do your work in the bathroom I worry about the hygiene of this place.” Hanzo shot back.

“I’ll have you know I produce my best work while-”

“I don’t want to know the end of that sentence.”

“Okay okay.” Jesse backed off with a laugh “Well then you better get back ta work darlin’ I’ll wait in the kitchen or somethin’ fer you to finish. I’m not really comfortable with that mean ol’ asswhipe out there ruining my groove.” Jesse pursed his lips together in annoyance, he hoped to never see that man again, unless it was somewhere secluded where he could show him what for.

“I don’t think your need to worry about him. Last I saw his two friends where escorting him out the door as Jack had barred him from ever returning.” Hanzo had that smile he got whenever he spoke of bad peoples misfortunes “It is a bit messy though, he kicked up a fuss and threw his plate on the floor.” Hanzo rolled his eyes “He looked around forty years old but acted like a petulant child.”

McCree whistles, hooking this thumbs in his belt loops “You can say that again… Guess I’ll order another drink at the bar then. There’s this really handsome waiter whose serving tonight. The most refined lookin’ chap I’ve ever seen walk through these parts- I sure hope I get his number” McCree nudged Hanzo with his elbow suggestively.

“Keep taking like that and you’ll get more than his number tonight.” Hanzo said as he walked out the bathroom.

McCree stood there a while longer, making dreamy eyes at the place where his boyfriend had just stood, thanking the heavens that this little bar had brought them together.

..

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic was about Hanzo struggling on his first day- because everyone makes mistakes at the start, it cant be helped! But i wanted to show that even experienced staff can struggle sometimes too- we are all human after all.
> 
> I hope you all liked the fic, please leave kudos and comments if you did! I love to hear from you!!!
> 
> Again: Based on my own experiences was a waitress haha why people gotta be so full of anger all the time (yes we once had a guy complain about the thickness of his chicken... and he got so angry about it)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
